On Hallowed Ground
by Dirty Kirsty
Summary: Lara and Kurtis get lost in the snow, so take shelter for the night in an abandoned church. Rated MA - very explicit content


The snow was pelting down faster than ever as Kurtis and Lara made their way up the mountain, it was nightfall now, and there was still no sign of the medieval village. "we need to find shelter Lara, there's no way we'll survive if we stay out in this blizzard" Kurtis shouted through the haze of snow, Lara looked at her PDA, and saw that they were too far from the local town to make it back tonight. She scanned the horizon for any sign of habitation, then she spotted what looked like a building in the distance, it was still quite far away, but she motioned to Kurtis who gave her a nod of approval as they set their course.

After about half an hour of trudging through the snow, they reached their destination, it was clearly a small church, 16th century Lara guessed, but that wasn't important now, the snow was coming down even heavier than before and they needed a way in. The front doors were locked, and refused to budge despite Kurtis' valiant attempts to break them down. Lara produced a flare, and worked her way around the building, looking for another option; she found it at the back, a much smaller door, hanging slightly askew, "Kurtis!" she called "I think I've found another way in". He dashed to her side, and they managed to get the door down.

Kurtis lit a flare to illuminate the space before them, and they made their way up a small spiral staircase. It wasn't much warmer in here than it had been outside, and Lara felt a shiver run down her spine as the cold wind rustled through the dark church. They reached the top of the stairs, and found themselves on the altar, facing the empty pews. From inside, Lara could see that the church was clearly out of use, the stonework was in poor repair, and the baptismal font was badly tarnished.

"I guess this'll do" Kurtis said, throwing his backpack onto the musty carpet and turning to face Lara. She glanced around the building, something about the situation made her a little uneasy, but when her eyes met Kurtis', that fear was erased: something about those intense blue eyes replaced her worries and made her heart beat faster. He moved towards her, and kissed her passionately his fingers worked their way through her soft hair, teasing it out of its ponytail, before making their way slowly down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Lara moved her hands to his chest, and began removing the layers, which, until now, had been their only way of keeping warm. She dropped to her knees as she reached his fly, and slowly unzipped it to reveal his engorged member. Kurtis rested his hands on her head as she took him in her mouth, her tongue gently massaging the shaft as she worked her way down it. Kurtis felt his heart race, as she moved her lips to the tip, sucking on it with such energy that he felt he might explode with pleasure. She brought him almost to the edge, and then stopped suddenly.

"On you back" Lara commanded, Kurtis swiftly obeyed and Lara remained on her feet while she removed her snug sweater to reveal those breasts he loved so much. It took all his strength not to seize and ravish her, as she slowly stripped naked, before kneeling beside him, "don't move a muscle," she instructed. Lara kissed his neck, messily working from his earlobe down to his collarbone; pulling back she paused for a moment to take in his striking eyes, Kurtis moved up to kiss her but was met with a Lara's hands pushing firmly on his shoulders, "I told you not to move" she reminded him, as he submitted to her powerful grip.

Lara reached into her nearby backpack and produced a length of rope; Kurtis smiled, knowing what was coming next. She reached down to his hands and placed each one above his head before tying them together with the rope, "that should help keep you in your place," she asserted. With his hands firmly secured Lara straddled him, her pussy resting just above his hips. Kurtis felt her warm juices trickle onto his skin, and felt the skin surrounding his balls tighten with anticipation. She slid her body over his, until she felt his cock nudging her gently. Their eyes met again as Kurtis silently begged for her honey pot, she held his gaze while lowering her body onto his throbbing tool. She gasped as its full length filled her, and then began moving her body up and down the shaft moaning with pleasure as his joystick massaged her g-spot beautifully.

Lara leaned her body back and picked up the pace, her tits bounced up and down with each thrust. Kurtis began thrusting his hips in time with her movements, pushing his love stick further into her; he gazed on awe as her nipples hardened, and sensed the pleasure building inside her. Lara closed her eyes and started to moan as she felt herself approaching orgasm; each thrust brought her a little closer, and from the enthusiasm of his thrusting she could tell that Kurtis was also close.

Their breathing got heavy as they neared the moment of climax; Lara's moans got louder, turning into screams of pleasure, as her orgasm began to engulf her. Her delight was enough to push Kurtis over the edge and he let out a moan as he erupted inside her, Lara felt his cum fill her and she relaxed into a haze of pleasure, she paused for a moment before leaning forward and untying her companion's bonds. He took the blanket from his backpack, and draped it over them; he kissed Lara gently on the cheek, and she smiled as she moved her body close to his. It wasn't long before they drifted off to a calm sleep, before taking on another day of tomb raiding.


End file.
